Solved
by TwoLittleBirds
Summary: Renesmee has a problem, and there's only one person who can help her.


**The sort of relationship Jasper and Renesmee would have in the future was something that always interested me, so I decided to write a fic. This is set around the time that Renesmee is fourteen. Renesmee POV.**

* * *

As soon as I arrived home from school, depositing my bag and books in my bedroom, I left the cottage and went over to the main Cullen house, the house where most of my family lived. My mind was riddled with my troubles, and the only person I wanted to talk to them about was my uncle. When I arrived through the back door, Esme was the only person in the kitchen. She was watering the plants on the windowsill, and turned to smile warmly at me.

"Nessie, what a pleasant surprise." She said.

"Hey, ma." I smiled back. I called her Ma only because she was too young and beautiful looking to be a Grandma, and it hadn't felt right calling her by just her first name. Ma fell somewhere in the middle. It confused people sometimes, but it fitted just right for the two of us.

"Are you alright, sweetheart? You look a little anxious." Esme said, concerned.

"I just need to speak to Jasper. Is he home?" I asked hopefully.

Esme nodded, "He's in his bedroom, I think." She announced.

"Him and Alice aren't... having _alone _time, are they?" I said tentatively.

Esme laughed, a great peel of noise that sounded like chiming bells. She shook her head. "No, Alice has gone shopping with Rosalie." She assured me.

"Oh, good." I said, a little embarrassed. I was always on my guard when it came to walking into other peoples bedrooms nowadays, ever since I had caught Emmett and Rosalie having "alone time". It had been one of the most mortifying moments of my life, but thankfully everyone else had just laughed about it, obviously used to them. They were quite an out there couple.

I passed through the living room, which was empty, and went up the stairs in pursuit of Jasper. The door to his bedroom was shut, and I paused to knock before going in. "Hello?" I heard Jasper call on the other side.

"Uncle Jaz? Its me, Renesmee." I explained.

"Oh, come in." He said.

I opened the door. Jasper was lay on the bed, book in hand. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. It was weird to think that when I was younger, Jasper had hardly gone near me, and we were no where near as close as were now. But now I was older, I understood that Jasper had only avoided be because he was scared. Scared of hurting me, scared of loosing control when I was near. But as I had got older, he started to warm to me more. Now we were as thick as thieves. I loved him because of the way he listened to me, and everything he said made sense. He was clever too. I'd sit for hours just listening to him explaining something, or telling me tales of his past. He'd show me his scars, and I knew how dangerous he could be, but I was never afraid of him.

"Whats wrong?" Jasper asked me straight away. Of course, he could feel my upset.

"Something happened at school today." I said.

Jasper placed his book on the table, and shifted his position. I sat down on the bottom of the bed, my hands folding in my lap. I stared down at them.

"What happened?" Jasper said softly.

"There's this boy, at school, that I really like. And it turned out he likes me too. We've been sort of... hanging out, this past week. I've kissed him, but he wanted to go further. I said no, and he called me a frigid little whore." I saw a tear drop down onto my palms. "He's been spreading stuff around the school, and people have been calling me stuff. I just don't know what to do, I can't take anymore." It was quite an embarrassing story, but I knew that Jasper wouldn't see it in that way. He was mature like that.

I heard him take in a deep breath. I didn't dare look at him. I was suddenly afraid that I had got him angry.

"Would you like me to track down this bastard and make him wish he had never been born?" He asked me calmly. Jasper never swore, only when he was angry. I suddenly regretted telling him.

"No!" I cried, finally looking up at him, "You'll get into trouble. I don't know what you can do... I just wanted somebody to talk to." I explained.

Jasper sighed, and slid over to sit beside me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I'm sorry you had to get involved with such a jerk, Renesmee. But don't believe anything he says. He's not good enough for my little niece, nobody is." Jasper nudged me gently in the ribs. "Besides, he's a bit of an idiot, isn't he? How can you be frigid _and _whore?" He pointed out.

I laughed, sniffed, and nodded. "You're right."

"I'm _always _right. And I should hope that you _aren't_ going further at your age."He looked down at me with stern eyes, then said, "Now, if anything else happens, come straight to me. I promise I won't hurt him. I'll deal with it in my own special way." He kissed me on the cheek, and squeezed my shoulder.

I hugged him and stood up. "Thanks, Jaz. I have to go, but I'll see you soon." I promised.

Jasper nodded, winked at me, and went back to his book.

As I left the room I felt a wave of happiness suddenly wash over me.


End file.
